


What's in a Name?

by Cyber_Sleuth



Series: New Challenger Approaches! [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Making a new friend, Purple male Inkling is too damn CUTE!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Sleuth/pseuds/Cyber_Sleuth
Summary: Fighters from all over the different dimensions have gathered within a sole dimension called Smash City where fights and challenges of all kinds occur to test your metal against the wide variety of skills and techniques of fighters from all over. One such fighter decided to get in some early training, but instead, he comes across something else entirely; a new friend and possibly something even more valuable...





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit short, but it's kinda sorta a test of sorts. Ta see how well I'd do with Inkling personality wise and then ta see if anyone would like and wanna see more of the OC in this.
> 
> Also, it's mainly meant ta be kinda cute and bit silly.

It was another day within Smash City.

  
Many fighters from all over the dimensions were gathering the more time went on. Quite a few were from back within the original Super Smash Fights while others were actually new comers that Master Hand had taken notice of towards their skills and technique in battle.

  
In fact, one such new comer was in the form of a male Inkling that was purple as his noting color and ink with a very skater boy look to himself; helmet and all. There were other Inklings of varying colors that had joined him to live within Smash City, ones that he called his older and younger siblings as he was the middle child of the bunch, but he stood out the most in the fact that he was surprisingly the most aggressive in his fights. That's not to say that his siblings weren't either, but he was more so in particular as he sought out more fights and challenges than the others did and actually reveled in the overall adrenaline rush that it sent coursing through his body and the very ink that he controlled on the different battlefields.

  
Speaking of which, this particular Inkling had woken up early that morning in order to get himself a fresh start on the challenges. Stretching his arms above his head and his violet eyes clenched shut in the process of it as he walked along the cobblestone path towards his destination, he near about smashed right into someone had he not opened his eyes back up in time, causing the boy to release a startled _'squiggle'_ sound and leap back as his knees bent slightly at the landing; his eyes wide and alert now. The one he had nearly bumped into had, had their back turned to them at the time, but apparently the sound he made that only came from an Inkling caused them to turn around halfway as they glanced behind themselves. Meeting his violet gaze were orchid colored ones surrounded by long slate color hair pulled up into a ponytail and three tiny gems lining just above her brow over either eye; a center tear shape gem on her forehead.

  
"Hm? Oh, sorry about that one, mate. Normally I'm more aware of my surroundings and hear others coming, but I was in my own head, it seems." A faint sheepish smile formed onto the girl's features as she raised a fingerless gloved clawed hand up to rub the back of her head while a long tail with a feathery fanned end flicked about; her dragon wings folded up behind her but twitching ever so slightly. The blue gray skin, grey plates running down her front from what he saw under the forest green sleeveless hooded shirt that showed her mid-drift with the plates disappearing at the waistband of her brown shorts and the three gems just above her knees gave away what she was just as the two curved onyx horns atop her head that curled backwards in a slight wave motion.

  
This girl was a mobian from the dimension that the planet Mobius was in; where another newer fighter, Sonic, was from.

  
"Uhhh...You ok there, mate? Ya kinda look in shock still."

  
Quickly snapping out of it and nearly punching himself in the face to get his head back into this current time space, the purple Inkling made another sound in his own language before finally shaking his head when he saw the faint tilt of the girl's head in obvious confusion. The translator must not've been able to catch what he muttered well enough to change into her language; crap. Clearing his throat in a bit of embarrassment at how he was acting, he shifted on his boots and relaxed a bit more in his stance. "Sorry, sorry. Ya just surprised me, I guess. I've never seen ya around before, none. Ya new here?" At the sudden smile and nod, he understood, now, why she didn't look at all familiar even though he knew of **what** she was at least. "Well, I'm Inkling...Er...One of them anyways. There's like seven other Inklings; all different colors. They're my siblings."

  
Nodding her head lightly in understanding towards this as they began to walk together and make their way towards Central Station where all the Record Boards and different warps for the multiple types of challenges were located, the new mobian spoke up again. "So all of you are named 'Inkling'? Doesn't that get confusing at all?"

  
Inkling shrugged lightly and drifted his gaze towards the cobblestone path. "Maybe a little now. Back in our world, it wasn't that bad. Inkling is what we're called, just like you're a 'mobian'. Our names couldn't be translated, so most people here just call us by our colors."

  
"Hmm...So you're the purple Inkling of your siblings." Tilting her head slightly in curious thought, the strange new comer then grinned, revealing the six fangs that she possessed within her mouth. Two sets of two at the top and two at the bottom; the ones at the top being the slightly larger canine ones than the others while the other two up top were slightly smaller by almost half the size right next to them. "Well, how about I call you 'Indy'?"

  
Making a strange _'squiggle'_ sound again that sounded a lot like confusion, it was his turn to cock his head as he stared down at the slightly smaller girl. "Indy? Why that? I don't get it."

  
"Well, Indy would be more like my preferred nickname for you, but it's short for Indigo, which is a shade of purple; blue violet, really, but you get the idea, mate."

  
Seeming to think on this, the male Inkling slowly formed a smile upon his features; his own two canines peeking from between his lips slightly. It did have a nice ring to it and the name was still a color and a similar shade to his own so it made sense. On top of that, it sounded nice just thinking about having his very own name and something else to differentiate himself from his siblings besides their color, gender, and appearance. He'd be the only one with an actual name. "Yeah...Sounds like the perfect name; thanks. Though speaking of names...Ya never gave me yours, new girl."

  
"Huh?" Blinking slightly with wide orchid eyes, surprise and realization soon lit up within them as her wings stretched out and fluttered lightly in a slight panic at realizing she hadn't actually given him her name. Oh how stupid and rude of her! Not to mention scatterbrained! What was she; a bird?! "Sorry, sorry! My name's Galatea Millennial. But you can just call me Galix. Nice to officially meet you, Indy. Hopefully, we can become good friends and also partner up on plenty of challenges, hehe."

  
Chuckling slightly as he watched her, the purple Inkling, now known as Indigo, nodded his head in agreement and reached out with his own fingerless gloved hand as he grasped Galix's and shook. "You bet. Lets become the best tag team around, without a doubt."

  
Looks like waking up early came with a pretty nice perk this time around. Not only did he make a friend that he had no doubt in his mind would become very close to rather quickly with a new fighter, but she even gave him his very own special name.

His time living here in Smash City could only get better.

 

_**End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so obviously Galix is my own design and creation. I might make this a series and put several one or multi-shots within this that has my dragon mobian in it, includin', of course, plenty of fights. However, I'm sayin' this now, all of them, will have Indigo being a main character as well. I'm totally in love with Inkling and it's the purple skater boy Inkling that I love the most. It doesn't help that the sounds he makes when he taunts or shoots up into the air as a squid sounds too bloody CUTE!!!! *coughs* Er, anyways, that's that. Please review and lemme know your thoughts.


End file.
